From Deep Within a Tomb
by Broadway Magic
Summary: OK, maybe if i change the summary, u'll read it! :o(...Anyway, before and after they are entomb


"You are going to scrub the dirt of battle off of my skin," Radames demanded, slapping a pail with a sponge down to the floor. The defiant Nubian glared at him, before complying, taking long, rough strokes along the captain's back. "You are better with the sword, than with the sponge," he muttered finally, as the bristles scraped his skin….  
  
Radames looked up from the ground, and dared to cast a look at Aida. A mere week, and where was he now? Being sentenced under the warm sands of Egypt for an eternity. How could she remain so calm? Her head was high, eyes unwavering, as they were when he'd first set eyes on her. Radames' mind was jumbled, words bouncing off his skull. Traitor…Princess….Tomb….Traitor….Traitor….Aida. Aida. He tried to catch her eye. –She's so much like me,- Radames thought. –I did what I could for my country, and people praised me, honored me for it. Aida? She did the same, and look what has befallen her. Death.—Radames shook his head. Her voice. She was speaking.  
  
"Radames had nothing to do with this!" Aida exclaimed. –no, no, Aida, don't—Radames warned desperately in his mind. –act selfish, for once, Aida. Once in your life…this is your last chance.--- Radames saw Amneris glance briefly at her handmaiden, before turning her head, shielding the sparkle of tears forming in her eyes. "Please, Amneris," Aida leaned out to the princess. "Let Radames go!" Radames shook his head slightly. He did not want to go anywhere without Aida…even to death. It was funny to him…he knew Amneris his entire life, but never loved her the way lovers do. He knew Aida…one week…and he loved her more than anything. He'd toss everything away for her…then again, he already did.  
  
"If you don't like your fate, change it!" Her words cried out in his mind. "There are no shackles on you, so don't expect pity or understanding, from this humble palace slave," she finished, sweeping into a mock bow. Radames hung his head, his knees aching from kneeling, but he couldn't rise. In that, Aida was wrong. For once, she was wrong. He could not change his fate. He loved her. Nothing is an accident. He was meant to be with her. "Marry the princess, Radames," she choked. She told him that he could help her people. He would do anything…anything for her.  
  
Amneris was speaking, yet Radames heard no words. All he knew was that he was going to die…without Aida. –Princess, Aida—a voice in his mind mocked. He ignored it, as he was shoved to his feet. "Aida…I…" he started, once he was close enough to her. Aida shook her head to silence him, chin tilted with confidence. Confidence. As they neared the burial ground, Radames frowned. One tomb. Had he missed something? "Aida," he whispered. "There is only one tomb…" NO! One tomb? Amneris had listened to Aida? He would be spared? Oh, gods no…he didn't want to be spared. If Aida was to die for treason, he would as well.  
  
"You weren't listening, Radames," Aida murmured in a scolding tone. "Amneris rose to her role as Pharaoh. She had mercy on us, Radames." Radames flashed her a quick, confused look. "We're going to die together." Radames seemingly didn't hear her, and was shocked when a small smile appeared on her face. A smile. Finally, it clicked. Together. She nodded at the recognition on his face. "Together." Radames craned his neck to find Amneris. Had to tell her—"Amneris? She knows," Aida smiled. "Nobody had to tell her. Amneris found her strongest suit."  
  
"Aida?" Radames whispered. Aida looked at him. "Aren't you scared? I mean…" Aida just smiled and shook her head. "But you understand you're being buried alive…for treason. Not quite the way for a princess to die," his mouth forming awkwardly around the word. Why—why was he being so cruel? They were headed to their death and he wouldn't let go that she lied to him. Aida shot him a bewildered look, and sighed. "Sorry," he murmured.  
  
"I'm not scared, Radames," Aida said quietly. "I got my father to safety. There are always sacrifices. I wish you hadn't gotten involved, or we wouldn't be here. I wish M…" Her voice caught and Radames saw Aida's eyes mist over. Mereb, she was going to say. Radames opened his mouth, when he was jostled roughly, he turned to glare at his guard. Out of the corner of his eye, he burned inside as he saw Aida getting the same treatment.  
  
"Next stop, Traitors Tomb. Enjoy your stay, captain," Radames' guard chuckled, eyes glinting as Radames was shoved into the tomb. Another form tumbled in, and Radames threw out his arms to catch Aida. She landed in his arms, the impact knocking them both down. "We'll let in your last bits of sunlight," the guard called. "Try to get out…"  
  
"and what," Radames called defiantly. Aida touched his arm gently.  
  
"We'll bury you separately." Radames' eyes widened, and he protectively pulled Aida close to him. They could do anything to him, just don't separate Aida from him. "That's all." There was a grating sound as the tomb was covered. "Like father, like son," was the last words Radames heard from the outside world. For a time, only the heavy breathing of Radames and Aida could be heard.  
  
Radames reached out. "Aida?"  
  
"I'm here," Aida replied, shifting over so she could fit under Radames' arm. "I'm just happy Mereb couldn't see this." Radames sighed and tilted his head against hers. She shivered. "It's cold in here…in more ways than one." Although she couldn't see him, Radames nodded.  
  
"I love you, Aida. I wish it didn't have to end like this," Radames whispered into her hair.  
  
"How would you have rather it ended, Radames?" Aida whispered back.  
  
"Live, marry, have children…" Radames said. Aida sighed, and leaned against the stone. The chill of it spiked through her back, and she retreated to Radames' touch.  
  
"You know it could never have been," Aida said softly. Radames started to speak. "Say nothing, Radames. Wasted air." She lay down, ignoring the cold floor. "Lay next to me, Radames, and hold my hand." Radames complied, and kissed her gently. "Love you." Radames kissed her hand with trembling lips. Hours passed slowly, Aida's head felt compressed, she was dizzy and tired. Radames' breath turned ragged.  
  
"Aida?" Radames whispered, he heard Aida sigh in response, without the energy to do much else. "Aida, I will search a hundred lifetimes to find you again." Aida reached up and touched his face, shakily running over his features with her fingers.  
  
"Rada-radames…Lets—want—I—want—meet—M-Mer-Mereb—meet Nehebka." Aida whispered. "Hold—Radames. God's experiment….over….think."  
  
"Hush, Aida," Radames took Aida in his arms, kissing her face softly. He rested his head next to her dark one. "I love you, Princess Aida." Aida took his head in her hands, and kissed the crown of his head.  
  
"Mereb is waiting." Hands clasped together, their chests stilled in unison.  
  
Amneris stared at the area in which the tomb was buried. Something darkened at once, and Amneris knew the lovers were finally together, no ties of time and space to bind them. 


End file.
